Friends to Clan Mates
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: Eight will be reminded of their past, fifteen will join them. Friends will become Clan mates. When Kathleen gets this prophecy, she doesn't know what to think. She ignores it, until she wakes up, as a cat, with twenty-one of her friends from school. Kathleen and her friends must find a way to return home, but what if they don't want to? Basically, me and my friends gone warriors.
1. Chapter 1

_"These books seem pretty cool." Spencer said, picking up the book that I was reading. He was sitting behind me._

_"What is it about?" Ethan, who was sitting beside me asked._

_"It's about a Clan of cats who live in the forest." I told them._

_"Are you serious?" Darrien, who sat beside Spencer laughed._

_"Yeah. I'm totally serious. They have a Clan leader, a deputy, a medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, queens, kits and elders. Obviously, the Clan leader leads the Clan. The deputy is basically second in command. The medicine cats heal any wounds the others might have, the warriors train the apprentices to be warriors and they hunt and protect the Clan's borders. Queens look after kits. Kits are kittens who are too young to be apprentices. Elders are cats who were once warriors or queens but are too old to do what they used to." I explained to them._

_"I just had an awesome idea." Spencer grinned._

_"What?" Ethan asked._

_"Kathleen, is there a list of possible names?" Spencer asked._

_"Yeah," I said, pulling out two sheets of paper from my binder. "I used them for one of my stories." I shrugged, handing him the sheets. Ethan, he and Darrien started looking through them._

_"What exactly is your idea, Spencer?" Darrien asked._

_"We can make our own Clan." he grinned._

_"I want to be Fuzzykit!" Ethan laughed._

_"I am going to be Foxtail. That sounds pretty badass." Spencer smiled._

_"What are you going to be, Darrien?" Ethan asked._

_"I want to be Shadowstar." he said, handing the papers back to me._

_"What are you guys talking about?" Willow scoffed. I hadn't noticed that she had walked up to me._

_"We are making a Clan." Ethan told her._

_"Wow." she laughed. "Seriously?"_

_"Yeah, you want to join?" I asked her._

_"Sure." she looked though the papers and handed them back to me. "I'll be Moonpaw."_

_"What about you, Kathleen?" Darrien asked. "What is your name going to be?"_

_"I think I'll be Wolfpaw."_

_"Okay. We still need more people. Who else would want to join our Clan?" Spencer asked._

_"What about Heather?" I suggested._

_"Okay." Spencer nodded._

_"Mariah might want to." Ethan said._

_"Your girlfriend?" Darrien scoffed._

_"Yes. My girlfriend." Ethan scoffed._

_"Mariah can join." Spencer shrugged._

_"Okay. Now we need a Clan territory." I told them._

_"That about down by Freaky Friday?" Darrien suggested._

_"Yeah, there is a forest-like place down there. It would be perfect." Spencer agreed._

_"Okay, so we have our names, we have our territory, now we just need a name." I said as Willow pulled up a chair._

_"What about StormClan?" Darrien suggested._

_"I like that." I smiled._

_"StormClan it is then." Spencer said cheerfully._

I awoke, and I looked at my clock and swore under my breath. _I'm going to be late! _I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before I ran downstairs. I tied my shoes and grabbed my bag. I walked outside and walked across the damp parking lot. The bell rang just as I arrived at school.

"Hey Spencer." I smiled as I walked to my locker.

"Hey Kathleen." he waved.

"Do you remember last year when we created our own Clan?" I asked as I but my bag into my locker.

"Yeah. Why did we do that anyway?" he laughed.

"I don't know." I laughed.

"We were so immature in grade seven." Spencer added.

"Are we any more mature now that we are in grade eight?" I scoffed.

"Well, we don't pretend we are cats who live in the forest anymore." Spencer shrugged, locking his locker.

"I guess not." I laughed.

"See you, I have to go to advisory." Spencer said, taking off down the hall. I felt a cold wind after he left. I glanced around to see if the door was open, but it was tightly closed.

_"Eight will be reminded of their past, fifteen will join them. Friends will become Clan mates."_

A voice echoed. I was the only one in the empty hallway. The door to my advisory swung open.

"Are you coming, Kathleen? You are going to be late." Kelsey warned, poking her head out the door.

"Yeah." I said, following her into the room and closing the door behind me. _What could that have possibly meant? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, I know what you mean. I have a lot of unfinished stories. the problem is that I'm really forgetful, so when I get a good idea for a story I have to start writing it before I forget it. This idea actually came to me in a dream I had... Anyways! Enjoy the story! Please review what you think! **

"How much longer do we have to run?" Molly panted. I looked down at the watch on my wrist. We were running the fitness lap. We had to run for three minutes and then walk for one. Then we started over again.

"One more," I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because I wasn't on the gravel road beside the school anymore. I was in a forest.

"Where are we?" I heard a boy's voice quiver. My heart began to pound. _Where am I? _In front of me, was a huge group of cats. I was at eye level with one of them. A white and black tom was staring into my eyes. Something about his eyes were familiar.

"I'm dreaming." I said to no one in particular.

"Kathleen?" the black and white tom frowned.

"Sawyer?" I asked.

"Sawyer and Kathleen are here?" Another voice asked.

"Kelsey?

"Andy is that you?"

"Does anyone know where we are?"

"Are we cats?"

"Enough!" I shouted. I glanced around, we were in a clearing beside a lake. My eyes widened. _I know where we are. _

"What's happened to us?" someone asked. It sounded a lot like Cedar.

"I don't know." I admitted. "It's really scary. But we need to know who is here." I told them. I remembered the voice I had heard the day before, in the hallway _What if..._

"Darrien." I called.

"I'm here."

"Spencer?" I asked.

"Here."

"Ethan?" my voice echoed. Everyone else was dead silent as I continued calling out names.

"Yes."

"Willow?"

"Yeah."

"Heather?"

"Right here."

"Isaac?"

"I'm right here too."

"Skyler?"

"Present."

"And Mariah?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"How did you know they were here?" the cat who I was guessing was Sawyer, asked.

"Eight will be reminded of their past." Isaac shuddered.

"You got that message too?" Spencer frowned.

"I got it too." Heather added.

"So did I." I told them.

"But that was nine, including Kathleen." Ethan scoffed.

"Maybe it doesn't include yourself?" Skyler suggested.

"But what about them?" Mariah asked, motioning towards the others.

"Fifteen will join them. I'm guessing that's them." I sighed.

"Why?" Willow asked. "Why has this happened?"

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"What's going to happen now?" A sandy-colored tom asked. _Cairo. _

"Friends will become Clan mates." I said, finishing the prophecy.

"Clan mates?" a black tom, Owen, scoffed.

"Do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." I cut him off. "I think we need to become StormClan."

"StormClan?" A small, ginger tom hissed. "What the hell is StormClan?" I recognised the voice as Liam's.

"A Clan. We have to become a Clan." Mariah scoffed.

"But how?" Cedar asked. "We don't know how to do that."

"I just want to go home." a small black tom sighed. It was River.

"Obviously this happened for a reason." Andy started. "If we need to become a Clan in order to get back to our lives, then so be it."

"Andy is right." Nick agreed. "We need to get home."

"Kathleen, you need to explain to us what a Clan is if we are going to become one." Kelsey added.

"A Clan has a leader, a deputy, a medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, queens, kits and elders. Obviously, the Clan leader leads the Clan. The deputy is basically second in command. The medicine cats heal any wounds the others might have, the warriors train the apprentices to be warriors and they hunt and protect the Clan's borders. Queens look after kits. Kits are kittens who are too young to be apprentices. Elders are cats who were once warriors or queens but are too old to do what they used to." I explained.

"We need to decide who's going to be what." Cedar said.

"Look, I don't know why or how this happened, all I know is that the original eight who were part of StormClan last year are here, and we look exactly like we described ourselves. Darrien, a large black tom with long claws. Ethan, a snow-white tom with blue eyes. Willow, a light gray she-cat with hazel eyes. Heather, a calico she-cat with green eyes. Isaac, a mottled brown tom with amber eyes. Mariah, a white she-cat with green eyes. Skyler, a tiny white tom with green eyes. Spencer, a rusty tom with a tail and ears that resemble a fox. And me," I looked down at my fur. "A black she-cat with a white chest and white paws. That can't just be a coincidence, can it?" I asked. No one answered me.

"We all had a role, are we going to stay with that or change it?" Spencer asked.

"I think it should be the same. We would need to have people -cats- who already know how to do that role." Kelsey said.

"What are their roles?" Liam narrowed his eyes.

"Darrien was Clan leader, Spencer was deputy, Heather was the Medicine cat, Isaac, Willow and Mariah were warriors, Ethan and me were apprentices and Skyler was a kit." I told them.

"No way." Liam hissed. "I am not taking orders from Darrien." he spat. I laughed, remembering their on-going feud at school.

"If we are going to be a Clan, we are going to need to work out our differences," Sawyer scoffed, cuffing Liam on the head.

"What about us?" Cedar asked.

"Some of you will be warriors, others will be apprentices." I shrugged.

"How do we know who is going to be who?" Jake, who had been quiet this whole time asked.

"Well, I can sort of tell by your sizes." I told them.

"Kathleen, why don't you be Clan leader?" Sawyer asked. "You seem to know the most about this."

"I can't, because I am an apprentice." I explained.

"What am I?" Jake asked.

"First, we need to know who is all here." I scoffed. "Now stand in a single line." I ordered. Everyone did as I said. "I already know that the old StormClan members are all here, so stand to the side." I told them.

"Now what?" Judson, a large black and gray tom scoffed.

"Starting over here, say your name." I said, flicking my tail the start of the line.

"Sawyer."

"Liam."

"Cairo."

"Cedar."

"Owen."

"Nick."

"River."

"I'm Andy."

"Kelsey."

"Cassidy."

"Judson."

"Tory."

"Molly."

"Jake."

"Serena." The last one said.

"Okay. Stay where you are. I can tell based on your size whether you are supposed to be a warrior, or an apprentice."

"That's not fair. Some of us have to wait to be warriors." Liam hissed.

"Shut up, Liam." Cairo growled, hitting him roughly. "If we just go along with it then maybe we will get back to normal."

"Sawyer, by your size you are to be an apprentice." I told him. He nodded, and padded over and sat next to the lake. "Liam, you are also an apprentice."

"This is stupid." Liam muttered as he joined Sawyer.

"Cairo and Owen, you are warriors. Cedar, you are an apprentice." They nodded. Cedar joined Sawyer and Liam while Cairo and Owen made a different group next to a large log. "Nick and Andy, you are warriors. River you are an apprentice."

"Ha," Andy smirked to River, shoving him playfully. "I'm a warrior and you aren't." River shot him a glare as he joined the others but Andy ignored it as he joined the warriors.

"Cassidy, you are an apprentice. Judson and Kelsey are warriors. Tory, Molly, Jake and Serena, you are all warriors too." I finished.

"When will I be a warrior?" Liam asked.

"When your training is done." Spencer scoffed.

"What training?"

"The training your mentor will give you." Heather laughed.

"Mentor?" Liam frowned. "Who's my mentor?"

"We'll figure all that out!" I hissed.

"Kathleen, they need names." Ethan told me.

"We have names." Serena frowned.

"Warrior names." Darrien explained.

"But we aren't warriors yet." Sawyer smirked.

"Then you need apprentice names," Willow told him. "And they need warriors names." she said, flicking her tail towards the group of warriors.

"Do you want to pick your own names, or should Darrien?" I asked them.

"Kathleen, I can't give them their names. I don't know the appropriate names. You should, you know the most about this kind of thing." Darrien said.

"But I'm only an apprentice!" I scoffed. "The warrior code says that the Clan leader gives out the names!"

"We don't the warrior code yet." Darrien smirked.

"Fine."

"I can give out names, I'm the medicine cat." Heather suggested.

"No." Liam hissed.

"And why not?" Heather's pelt bristled.

"Don't take this offensively, but I don't know you. I don't want a complete stranger giving me my name. And I sure as hell don't want Darrien doing it either. I would rather have Kathleen give me my name." Liam scoffed.

"Same goes for me. I know Kathleen better." Sawyer agreed.

"Me too." Jake added. I laughed. I had forgotten that Sawyer, Jake and Liam were new to our school this year, and didn't know Heather, Ethan or Skyler since they went to different schools this year. _They'll get to know them better. _

"So am I giving names to them?" I asked. Heather glared at me but said nothing.

"Yes." Darrien nodded.

"Okay. I'll start with the warriors. I padded over to them. "Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" I asked them. They looked at me, confused.

"Say I do." Heather scoffed.

"I do." they told me.

"Then I give you your warrior names. Judson, until we go back to our normal lives your name will be Jaggedstone. Andy, you will be Smokeleaf," Andy grinned at his name and I couldn't help but smile. Andy loved to smoke weed, hence the reason I gave him his name. "Cairo, you will be Sandstrike. Kelsey, you will be Honeyfur. Tory will be Brackenstripe. Nick will be Bramblethorn, Owen's new name will be Littlefoot, Jake's name will be Lionclaw. Molly will be Nightcloud and Serena will be Streamfrost." I said. They each nodded as I gave them their names.

"Now, give the apprentices their names." Heather told me.

"River and Cedar, your names have to do with nature. Do you wish to keep them in your name?" I asked them.

"Yes." River nodded.

"Yeah." Cedar told me.

"Okay then. Cedar, you are now Cedarpaw. River, you will be Riverpaw. Sawyer, you will be Blazepaw. Liam, you will be Loudpaw." I heard a few giggles amongst the cats but it died down. "Cassidy, you'll be Brightpaw." I finished.

"Why do we all have paw at the end of our names?" Cassidy -Brightpaw- asked curiously.

"Because we are apprentices. When we are kits, like Skyler, we have kit at the end. When we are apprentices, we have paw at the end. And when we become a warrior, we have our own names." I told her. She nodded.

"What are your names?" Loudpaw asked.

"I am Wolfpaw, Darrien is Shadowstar, Spencer is Foxtail, Heather is Cloverfoot, Willow is Moonshine, Ethan is Fuzzynose, Mariah is Snowberry, Isaac is Vinepelt and Skyler is Snakekit." I explained.

"What about mentors?" Clovertail asked.

"Do you want me to choose that too?" I scoffed.

"Yes." Darrien nodded.

"Fine. My mentor will be Nick, Bramblethorn I mean. Blazepaw's mentor will be Littlefoot. Brightpaw's mentor will be Streamfrost. Cedarpaw's mentor will be Honeyfur. Riverpaw's mentor will be Nightcloud. And Loudpaw, your mentor will be Brackenstripe."

"No!" Loudpaw scoffed. "I want Jake, I mean, Lionclaw to be my mentor."

"You don't get to choose your mentor. Your mentor is Brackenstripe." I hissed.

"Fine." Loudpaw grumbled.

"We have names and everything figured out, but where are we?" Blazepaw asked.

"I know where we are." I told them.

"I know too." Nightcloud mewed. "It looks so different down low." she added.

"Where are we?" Loudpaw asked.

"We are at Allan lake." I told them.


End file.
